1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a document feeding device for feeding a document from a document input tray to a document output tray via a scanning position of a document scanner.
2. Prior Art
There exists a document feeding device designed to eject each document (after undergoing document scanning) to the document output tray while sliding it under documents already ejected to the document output tray in order to arrange scan target surfaces of the documents in the order of ejection (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-238252, for example).